


Coming Around Again

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts. </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_koi_no_soshan"></span><a href="http://koi-no-soshan.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://koi-no-soshan.livejournal.com/"><b>koi_no_soshan</b></a> – “Hermione/Firenze – regard”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Around Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koi_no_Soshan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi_no_Soshan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
Hermione shivered in the night air. Firenze regarded her silently from across the clearing.

“Humans have no place in the affairs of Centaurs,” Firenze began in his contemplative way. “Still…”

“Still,” Hermione agreed. “You are already an outcast, alone.”

“I am not afraid of solitude.”

“But that is not the only path open to you,” she said plaintively. “Do you truly feel nothing for me?”

“You are yet a youngling,” he decreed. “All else is irrelevant.”

As she turned to leave, his soft chuckle stopped her.

“Centaurs age differently than Wizards, youngling. Seek me again in a decade or two.”  



End file.
